What happens in the moonlight
by Rosie Arger
Summary: hermione granger sits alone at night, but is hse really alone? who's the kissing stranger? read and reiview hg/dm
1. kissable stranger

The whole field seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. I sat there wondering what could possibly be better than sneaking out here in the middle of the night to watch the stars twinkle and wink above me. The intense feeling of breaking the rules was flowing through my veins and I was soaking up every last bit of it. Me of all people, feeling _good_ about _breaking the rules!!_ I laughed quietly to myself, afraid some love-struck couple like Harry and Ginny would be walking the grounds. I looked around me, the tree that was hiding me so well, hid the rest of the world from me as well.

An owl screeched above me. I jumped and watched it land on the tree branch. I took the letter it was holding in its talons and it sat there, eyes fixed on me. I opened the envelope, and immediately recognized the handwriting. _Ron. _He liked me ever since third year, and I was guilty, because I didn't like him like that. Ever since 4th year he was sending me night mail, and he would tell me how his day was, and what he was thinking about, mostly it was how horrible he was during Quidittch practice. And lately he playing 20 questions with me. I was fine with it, it was just Ron's way of being shy, but how much longer would I be able to not break his heart and tell him I didn't like him the way he liked me? I shook my head, trying not to get myself depressed. "Lumos." I said quietly. And then I started to read the letter.

**Mione, **

**Quidittch was hell, I couldn't guard a single hoop. But anyhow how was your day? I thought of some new questions to ask in our game. **

**1.) Why do girls go to the bathroom together? **

**2.) Why do girls need to act different around guys, but act normal around other girls? **

**3.) Do you girls like to make us blokes confused? **

**4.) What would you do, if I told you I knew a bloke that liked you. A LOT? **

**5.) Would you date him? **

**Send a reply soon **

**RON **

I wondered if he was talking about himself. I folded the paper up and put out my wand. I heard a twig snap. I spun around and saw a tall dark figure only a few feet from me. I stood perfectly still and held my breath. I heard a familiar scoff come from the figure. I stepped closer to try and recognize who was watching me.

"Now this is something," the voice half whispered.

"Who's there?" I asked. As soon as the words came out, the figure ran to me and bear hugged me. His hair falling in front of my eyes blocking my view of the guy. He tilted his head and looked straight into my eyes. His grey eyes moved closer and closer, and I didn't move. I was mesmerized by those grey, almost silver eyes. He whispered my name and it sent shivers down my spine. His lips crashed into mine. I let in to the kiss and kept it going for some time. It felt so right for me to be kissing him, a complete stranger in the dark of the night. _who was I? who was he? _I had no idea, I just wanted him to keep kissing me in the moonlight.

And as all my wishes end, so did this one. We stopped slowly. And he looked at my face. If it wasn't so dark he would see my cheeks turning a rosy red. His hair tickled me softly as he gently kissed my cheek. I felt more heat rise into my cheeks. Another owl landed on the same branch as the owl before it had, carrying another letter. I reached over and snatched it quickly.

_Another letter from Ron, how lovely. _I stared at the letter in my hands, daring not to open it near this kissable stranger. He took my hand and dropped the letter to the ground.

He started kissing me again. I felt lightheaded, like I was in a dream. His hands found their way to my hips and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, taking in his aroma, it was cologne and sweat. It was intoxicating. He stopped suddenly and whispered in my ear,

"Meet me here in a week. same time same place"i was unabel to speak. it was like i was dunk of of hte kiss. i could feel his warm breath on my neck. He let me go, as he walked in another direction. I watched him walk away towards the forest.

I started walking to the castle, thinking how stupid I was for letting him kiss me like that, actually just for letting him kiss me. _Oh no, the letter. _I walked back to the tree and picked up the letter from the ground and stuck it in my pocket. I snuck in a secret passageway Ginny had told me her and Harry used, when they came out here. I walked up the stairs and through the corridors reaching the heads dorms. The portrait snored at me when I told him the password.

"My dear young lady, what are you wandering the halls for at this hour?"

"Patrols," I could barely get my words out. The portrait swung open, and I groggily climbed in. I still held Ron's letter in my hand as I slunk into the couch. The fire was my only source of light, so I lay on my stomach in front of it. The letter was little of interest to me at the moment, but to humor Ron, I'd read it and maybe even reply.

**Mione,**

**You must be studying or something, maybe sleeping? Anyway I'll tell u tomorrow, before breakfast. **

**Ron**

**p.s. have a good sleep ) **

I half laughed at the letter, I already knew of someone liking me, actually now it was two people. One unknown to me, and the other happened to be one of my best friends. I folded the letter and put it in my pocket. It was so warm there near the fire, one of the most comfortable spots I had ever found. I lay there, taking in the heat, and letting my mind wander to that moonlit kiss with the amazing stranger.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I woke up the next unusually happy. Maybe I was excited about who Ron was going to say who liked me. Or, it could've been the fact i was going to meet that stranger again. I bounded out of my bedroom door and picked up my bag from beside the couch of a certain sleepy Slytherin.

"Granger, wipe that stupid smile off your face, it's too early for you to be this awake and giddy," Malfoy scowled as he put a large book in his bag.

"Frankly Malfoy it's clearly none of your business if i am happy," I scowled right back at him. He clearly got that i wasn't going to be nice to him even if i was (extremely) happy about something. In the last few months of he i being Head Boy and Girl we were civil to each other, but there was always an occasional flare up between us. Him talking about Ron and Harry always set me off. And me talking about his father, always set him off. But i wasn't in the mood to have a blow out with him today, i had other issues to deal with, like finding out who kissed me last night. i ignored his sneer and walked out of the portrait , but as i did i heard a sigh and him saying in the most quiet voice "i only wish it was."

. . . . .

i bounded down the stairs to the Great Hall. I saw Ron standing awkwardly near the entrance, and when he saw me he was grinning ear to ear. He looked a bit embarassed as he noticed his smile, and his freckles were now hidden in a deep shade of red.

"Hey Hermione, Did you get my letters?" Ron asked still smiling at me.

"Yea, Sorry i couldnt write back, i was...sleeping," i answered trying not to seem guilty for not replying.

"It's okay, so do you wanna know who i heard likes you?" Ron asked, his smile slowly fading.

" Uh.. Sure," i said . He looked down at the ground and mumbled. "Ron speak up, i couldnt hear you, say it again." He was looking down still and i cloud see more red on his face. He looked up at me and smiled a bit.

"i'm gonna make you guess," he half laughed. i stared at him, laughing a bit myself. he wanted me to guess, the only person that i was sure who liked me was him, and if he said i was right and asked me to date him, it would be so awkward between us.

"Ron, come on im not in the mood for guessing games," i laughed and walked into the great hall, leaving him in the corridor. He followed me to my seat nad sat down still looking at me. Ginny sat with Harry on the other side of the table, She looked at her brother and raised her eyebrow in a questioning way. he only looked down at his still empty plate. Clearly i had runied his plan of action. Oh, well he'll get over it soon enough. ...hopefully.

The rest of the day dragged on. i couldn't concentrate in class, McGonagal asked me a question and i completely ignored her, not knowing the question was being asked. Harry gave me a concerned, confused look, i shrugeed and whispered, "must've been reading, oops" he belived it as Ron kept staring at me, dumbfounded that i didnt answer a question. i heard the slytherins in the back of the room giggling like little girls. i started paying more attention then, and then it was time to leave. The last class of the day was over. Dinner and then just a few more hours!! i tried hard not to rn back to the dorm, but i heard ron whipsering to Harry so i bounded all the way to the dorm.

And who would be stepping in after me, no one other than the manical prince of darkness Draco Malfoy. he laughed as i unpacked my books and dropped my potions book and ink all over the floor. But to my suprise he actually helped me pick up the book. Why would he do that? i thought he hated me? Maybe, maybe he's finally listening to my advice about being civil to one another? i was absolutely shocked at his behavior. he smiled a little nervously and started to walk to his room.

'Draco?" he turned around, shocked that i used his last name.

"yes, Hermione," he said trying to sound out my first name and not my last name.

"thanks," i smiled. the corners of his lips turned up and he shrugged. i watched him turn around and walk to his room, his blonde hair swishing from side to side as he walked. i couldn't stop staring at him. he turned around again to face me. i blushed.

"you're welcome."

. . . .

i was out in the moonlight once again, under the same tree, and it was almost time. i was so excited and nervous i could help but shiver a little bit. i heard familiar footsteps and i turned around. there in the shade of another tree stood my stranger. he kept a hood on his head as he walked between the trees, the moonlight hitting him so i only saw his mouth and chin. once he reached the safety of the tree, he whispered my name soflty. he walked closer nad closer, unitl it was my turn to make a move. His hood still covering him. i took it off and tried to see his face. But all i saw was silver eyes. they were both haunting and comforting, holding bakc so much emotion. i was locked in his gaze. That was until he kissed me. He kissed me like i was air and he was suffacating. his hand found my hips again nad puller to to his muscular chest. my arms locked around his nekc nad i started running my fingers through his hair, It was soft and light, like feathers. He was like a dream, i was still in shock that he actually showed up here at all. i thought i dreamed him. But this was the most real thing i had ever been through. i stopped the kiss needing real air. his breathing was just as heavy as mine. he brushed hair from my face and softly whispered.

"i never knew someone could be so perfect, you're like an angel." i blushed, and he somehow knew it. he held me tight against his body, i took in the scent of leather, some cologne and sweat.

"i didnt think you were real at all, i thought i imagined you," i whispered back. He chuckled.

"Did you imagine this?" he kissed me passinately and long, holding me tighter nad tighter to him. When we finally stopped i felt like i was in a daze.

"my imagination isnt that good," i replied between heavy breaths. he was smiling, at that and he kissed my cheek just as he did last night. i knew our time would be up any minute now. he held me close to him and sighed. i felt so safe in his arms, which was completly unlike me. i shouldn't need to feel safe in someone elses arms. i'm always safe i have harry and..ron. ohno ron! letters would be landing at thsi spot sooner or later, and wat if he asked me out through a letter and the stranger read it! holy crap!! He could feel me tense up. he leaned his head closer to mine nad tickled my ear with his nose as he whispered.

"Are you scared?" i looked back at his silver eyes, not losing a single heartbeat.

"of what?" he smiled and took the handthat was hugging my shuolders and traced the bottom of my lip with his middle finger.

"me, us here, you've kissed someone you know nothing about me and you came back. what if i was a bad guy?"

"You're not though, i know it, you would've already done something to me if you were bad, i'm not giving you any ideas." i laughed as he held me closer to him.

"i would never hurt you, let that be the one thing you know and trust about me."

"well i would like to know something else about you.."

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"yes."

"Alright, what's your name?" he pulled back from me, his hands still on my hips. it looked like he was biting his lip. "you dont have to be afraid to tell me, i've told no one about this, and i wont tell anyone anyways, no one even knows i'm out here."

"if you knew you'd never come back here, you'd never talk to me,"

"that's not true"

"yes it is."

"no it's not, just tell me please" i was begging. i heard him sigh. and mumble. it reminded me of...ron... oh no please not ron... .

"sorry i didnt catch that," he said it louder.

"Draco, " i looked at him, his eyes were searching my face for a reaction. all i cud do was stare at him. Draco malfoy?? how the, why the?? there was no logic. No logic at all, i need logic, i have to think, what do i do?!

"hermione?" Draco said with a caring whisper.

"yes," i let out a small whisper. he took his left hand and held up my chin so my eyes were looking directly into his.

"What do you thing of all this now?" his silver eyes were gleaming with curiousity and passion. my mouth kept slightly open, i was hoping words would come out, but instead i just kissed him as i had done last night. he mebraced me in his arms. i felt much warmer, and so much beter. i knew who i was kissing. my sworn enemy Draco Malfoy. And i never felt so sure about what i was doig in my entire life. we finally stopped the kiss, in need of air. he still held me close. i could hear his heartbeat pounding through his chest.

"What about..tomorrow?" i asked through heavy breathes.

"what about it?" he asked

"Well what are we going to do?" he hugged me tighter.

"we'll act as if it didnt happen around our friends, and when we're alone.." he kissed me lightly.

"i like that plan, i'm not to sure ron and harry would be very keen about this," i gestured to he and i. He laughed softly in my ear.

"we should head back up to the castle, we'll ust act like we're doing our rounds, what do you say?" Draco kissed my ear.

"okay," i answered turning my face to kiss him. which then turned into a longer kiss. i heard footsteps and familiar voices. "quick get down that's harry andginny!!" we hid behid a nearby bush and watched the two lovers walk towards the lake. Ginny was giggling softly as harry was givving her a piggyback ride to the edge of the lake.

"harry be quiet someone is bound to hear us," Giny laughed, trying to whisper as harry was spining her around.

"Well they shodn't be eavesdropping now should they?" he let her off of his back nad hugged her by the waist. and kissed her intensley. i didnt ever want to witness this, never ever ever, but if draco and i headed back they would spot us. i heard ginny giggle more his hand swent up her shirt..okay now its awkward.

Beside me Draco was trying to hold his laughter in. he saw my facial expressions and couldnt refrain from a small laugh. he held out his arm and ushered me towards the way he left last week. we quietly ran back to the castle as we heard moaning and giggles

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

i woke up in the dormotory, a large arm wrapped around my waist and warm breathing in my ear. i turned to see Draco watching me. his eyes were now the dest blue, with just a flicker of silver near the pupil. it was beautiful. he smiled at me and kissed my lips softly.

"Morning Love, sleep well?"

"yes, that was actually one of the best nights sleep i've ever had, " he reluctantly let me get up so i could change into my school clothes. Just a swish of my wand and i was wearing them. Draco on the other hand got up off the couch and into hi room, refraniing from shutting hte door as he changed.

"Mione?" he called

"yea?"

"would you come here for a moment?"

"Draco.. what for?"

"my tie, its crooked, could you please fix it?" i walked to room nad laughed.

"The great Draco Malfoy cant tie his own tie?" he rolled his eyes at his nickname and walked towards me.

"Even the greatest need help sometimes," he smiled as i fixed his green and silver tie. his hair was hovering over his eyes, as he looked down at me. i finshed and he tilted up my face and kissed me. it had been a couple of months since i found out it was him who kissed me and it wsstill him. Ron had failed to re-ask me out and i was glad. i had who i wanted, except no one knew but the two of us.

"Now, now Draco we have breakfast to get to."

"What if i dont want to?" he playfully grabbed my waist.

"Well i say we have to, unless you want me to write you up for not doing you Head Boy duties" I smiled athim.

"Well then love, i guess i'll have to write you up too,"

"On what grounds?"

"you look waaay to gorgeous in that school uniform, it should be against the rules," he kissed me again. but ended it with a smile. "Seriously how am i supposed to pretend to hate you all day if you look this good??"

"You're just going to have to deal with it, or we could tell people..."

"what? i thought you wanted to keep this under wraps because of potter and weasley," he refrained from any vulgar nicknames knowing i would take offense.

"well maybe it's time they knew, i mean its been two months, and besides they're my best friends, they'll be happy i found someone,"

"yes, but that someone is me, and they despise me, im the Enemy haha." i lauhed too, if they really knew how good he was he wouldnt be, but Draco didnt want anyone knowing he was good, espeacilly harry and ron. he kissed me again, but i broke it this time.

"We really need to get down to breakfast, and yes i think we should tell them, just leave out the two months thing that way they dont hate me okay?"

"Alright love, whatever you say."

/


	2. The truth reveals itself

Draco and I walked out of the portrait hole, hands twined together. We strolled down the hallways, him making jokes about how Harry and Ron would take the fact that Draco and I were together.

"Just imagine Weasley, he'll be so shocked he might try to wring my neck on the spot!" Draco made a hand motion at his neck and I started laughing, hiding the fact that i knew ron, and with he and Draco's history that may be a possibility of what would happen as soon as we got to the Great Hall. Draco joined in my laughter, but his was sincere. I couldn't stop laughing. he made me feel so care free and happy. We made it half way to the Great Hall when i noticed how loud we were and how much attention we were getting from the other people on the stairs. Everyone was staring and whispering, of course I shouldn't have been suprised. Draco just squeezed my hand tighter and smiled at me.

"Don't worry love," Draco whispered. I smiled, trying not to seem worried, but the whispering got louder. We finally reached the Great Hall, Ron standing outside again staring at the floor. He looked up as Draco and I reached the last step. His eyes practically bulged out of his head. His whole face turned a shade of red. His mouth hung open, he was so angry he was incapable of words.

"Hermione! What? How? HUH?" was all that Ron could say before Pansy walked out of the Hall and into the corridor where we were. Her reaction was almost the same as Ron's, except or the fact she screamed.

"Draco Malfoy! How could you? With THAT??" She pointed an accusing finger at me. Draco put his arm around me and smiled, i couldn't help but join him.

"Hermione, and I are now together, now if anyone has a problem with that, they are going to have to deal with me," he pulled me tighter. I stared at him, his eyes were twinkling. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and i looked away. I looked back to Ron, he was cracking his knuckles, keeping himself from lunging at Draco. Pansy went pale and stormed away. This was possibly the most awkward moment of my entire life. Draco took my hand again and we started to walk into the Great Hall. But Ron turned and grabbed the sleeve of my robe.

"Hermione, you cant be serious, HIM? Of all the blokes in this bloody school you pick MALFOY?" Ron was half shouting. i pulled my arm away and and nodded.

"Yes, i picked _Draco, _and for your information i'm 100 percent serious," Draco stood beside me and put his hand on my waist. He motioned me towards the Great Hall, leaving a confused and angry Ron all alone in the corridor.

"I told you he'd want to kill me," Draco whispered to me as we walked into the doorway. As soon as we did, the Gryffindor table went completely silent. The Slytherin table did also. Draco let go of my hand, and let me walk away to my table but, not without a kiss on the cheek, as if my face wasn't red enough. There were gasps and hollers from all around the Hall. I could see Harry and Ginny's faces as i walked to my usual spot at the table. Ginny's face was in complete shock, and a hint of anger filled her eyes. Harry looked as if he'd seen a ghost. i sat down and started putting food on my plate. No talking at all for 5 minutes, the pressure was killing me. Ginny finally spoke up.

"So... um how did that happen?" i shifted a little in my seat.

"Well, we started acting nicer to each other, and we found out about each other and one thing lead to another.." Ginny sat up and looked out the door. I turned to see what she was looking at. Ron was walking fast over to our table and sat down a few seats from me. Ginny gave me and accusing look.

"Is this just a hoax so you dont have to date him?" she whispered as she motioned her head towards her brother.

"No Gin, it's sincere, I would never want to hurt him, you know that," I replied, trying to keep my anger down. How could she think i would do that? Didn't she know me at all? Ginny looked back at her food, Harry looked down at Ron, I dared myself not to look. Ron had to have known i didn't have feelings for him like that. He was like my brother, eww.

Draco kept staring at me, all through breakfast. I finally got to laughing because Neville spilled his pumpkin juice in himself and a first year girl. She squealed and danced around. The mood at the table had finally lightened. The Slytherins on the other hand were giving Draco crap about me, but he was taking care of himself by threatening anyone who called me Mudblood. Breakfast went by quickly and Draco met me at the door. He grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs to get our school supplies. This day wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be..

/

The rest of the day went like that, people whispering, gossip about how and why we were together spread throught the school like wildfire. Some of the rumors were a bit funny like i put a love potion in Draco's tea, and he put one in mine at the same time. Others were just plain ridiculous, like how Draco had sex with me and i was having his baby. No one knew the real way we got together except for Draco and I, and we were going to keep it that way. It was fun having our own little secret, now that the bigger one of the secrets was out. Ginny and Harry talked to me at lunch and dinner, but Ron kept his distance. Harry had informed me that to Ron i was a traitor. Harry and Ginny could barely stop kissing each other at dinner. It was definitely better than seeing what they were doing that night. eeewwww!

Ginny had told me to meet her in Myrtles bathroom after dinner so before it was over we walked to the bathroom.

"Hermione, would you think really badly of me if i told you that things between Harry and me have reaallly escaladed?" Ginny said with such speed i had to think a few minutes before i answered. i was certain now that she definitly hadn't seen Draco and i down at the lake.

"Gin, i'm fine..why?" I asked seeming very concerned. She had no idea that i already knew.

"Well about two months ago Harry and me went down to the lake like we always do, but this time it was a little bit more intense..." Ginny stopped reading my face for a reaction. I laughed.

"So have you and Draco done anything?" Ginny asked when we both stopped giggling. I blushed and looked down to fix my blouse that was now wrinkled.

"We may have kissed and stuff, but not as far as you and Harry," I blushed. Ginny gasped.

"AND STUFF?" We went into a fit of giggles. Looked at me seriously after a while of laughter. "hermione are you sure about Mal..Draco? He was a giant arse you to since you walked into Hogwarts. How do you know he hasn't changed and is just playing you?" I stared at her questioningly adn then, i thought what if it is? what if he just wants to embarass me?

"Well, um i trust him," i answered trying my best to look confident. I never questioned his motives for being with me, but now i was.. wait why was i? if Draco wanted to embarrass me he would have told everyone about the first night, but then again staying with me for a long time could have people thinking we did something and then if he left ( i cringed slightly at the thought of losing him). Ginny gave me a look of worry.

" I don't want to see you get hurt Mione," Ginny reached for my arm affectionatley. I smiled, i remebered Draco telling me he would never hurt me. I trusted him then, why shouldn't i trust him now?

" i know Ginny, but he's changed, i've really gotten to know him these last couple of months and he is really sweet and caring," i gushed as i tried to hise my blushing with hte sleeves of my sweater. Ginny's eyes twinged with shock.

"you really like him don't you?" Ginny asked. Well yea i liked him a lot, but wait which like did she mean? like like or the other L word? well i cared about him a lot. And well he was amazing nad i never wanted anything more than him..wait i was getting carried away she only asked me if i really liked him not..not loved him. I thought that maybe i did, love him. but i couldn't tell Ginny that, not now.

" Yea i really do," i smiled widley as i answered, not embarassed by my words at all. it felt so good to tell someone other than him how much i liked him. She smiled.

"Well then, i guess i can't talk you out of it if you've made up your mind about him, but i still don't like him." Ginny stuck out her tongue. I laughed knowing how stubborn she was and maybe if Ginny got to know Draco they could be friends... wait this was Ginny Weasley and she could never be friends with him. But maybe for my sake she would try. We got up and hugged each other and walked in linked arms back to the great hall. I thought back to what Ginny and i were talking about and how much i truly liked him. The words I LOVE HIM floated around my head, and with that thought i smiled ear to ear.

**_///sorry i was so late on updating =/ been way busy reading other books and getting more ideas. _**////


End file.
